charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Halliwell/Clone
This Lacey Halliwell is a clone of the original. She was created in order to infiltrate The Charmed Ones and kill Penelope, Dawn and the original Lacey. She retains all of Lacey's memories and powers up until the point of separation. History Creation TBA Going after Lacey TBA Return 1st Return TBA 2nd Return TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. ** Fire Breathing: The ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to create waves of telekinetic energy. This power is an advancement of telekinesis. ** [[Crushing|'Crushing']]: The ability to create force around an object or power, squashing and neutralizing it as a result. It's unknown how she developed this ability. * Orb Manipulation: The ability to create, control and manipulate orbs. This ability was used by Wyatt Halliwell and Paige Matthews, although they could only create an Orb Shield and the ability was not fully explored. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * [[Psychic Connection|'Psychic Connection']]: 'The ability to maintain a link with other people that binds them on an emotional and psychical level. With this power, Colne Lacey's connected to Savannah and the original Lacey. * 'Temporary Powers: Powers that Lacey temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Personality She shares all of Lacey's qualities, although she's also more shifty, manipulative and cold hearted. She's shown that she isn't afraid of stabbing her friends and allies in the back and is shown to have no worry about what would happen to her if Lacey was killed. Notes and Trivia * She refers to Lacey as "maker", due to the fact that she was created from her DNA. * In the parallel world, Alternate Lacey vanquished her evil clone. It's unknown how the "real world" one survived. * When she first approaches Lacey, she's dressed like Princess Leia. This is an obvious nod towards Daisy Ridley's role as Princess Leia's and Han Solo's daughter in Star Wars: Episode VII. Appearances Clone Lacey has appeared in '''5 '''episodes throughout the course of the series. Season 8 *Attack of the Clones *Unparallel *Power of Three Squared *Annie the Bride? Part 2 *Annie the Bride? Part 3 Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Darklighters